shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
B. T. Wellington
Barnabas Thurstan Wellington, commonly known as B.T. Wellington, is the captain of the Crook Pirates. Appearance B. T. is short and thin, and is often called scrawny. He has long, untamed, white hair. He wears an orange shirt, with a pale green ascot, green checkered pants, and black shoes. He also wears a black collared long coat, black gloves, and a tall, black top hat with a green ribbon. Personality Absent-minded, enthusiastic, ambitious, though some times cowardly, B. T. was once the head scientist of Crooked Island and has always had a great passion for chemistry. Though he is not very physically strong, he is very cunning and intelligent, which is usually the reason for any battle victory he has. He was considered a genius by most of the world before he became a pirate, and is still considered one. Despite this when asked a question or advice, he usually gives the most obvious and childish answers. However if asked again (usually after being hit) he gives a more appropriate and serious answer. He is also noted to have very poor manners, such as constanly eating before anybody else is ready, talking with food in his mouth, eating food with a knife, picking his nose, and constanly interupting people's conversations, just to name a few. He also has an affection for using old terms and phrases, such as saying cock and bull when refering to a lie, or mind your Ps and Qs when he wants someone to behave properly, etc. Abilities and Powers B. T. is a genius and uses his high intelligence to his advantage. He is physically weak, but makes up for it in his cunning and strategy. For a weapon he uses science, from setting calculated traps, using chemical reactions to create explosions, smoke-screens, poisons, etc., some new technology, or simply throws a beaker at his enemy. His epithet, Sorcerer, comes from this very ability. By using chemical reactions, he very often appears to be using some sort of magic by creating explosions and smoke out of thin air. However, should his "magic" not work, he also carries a knife. History Days Before Piracy B. T. lived on Crooked Island and was the head chemist in the science division and one of the leading members in the Crooked Republic of Scholars. One day, a man named Dacre Rowe took control over the Republic and forced all opposition out. He then collaborated with his old friend, Gil, and they decided to leave the island temporarily, at least until they could find some help. B. T. agreed and they gathered a group of their colleagues and assembled a crew and set sail as pirates under the name of the Crook Pirates. They sail around the Grand Line, searching for strong warriors that could help them restore their island to it's former glory. As they traveled, B. T. slowly grew into the position of captain and began to act like a pirate. They soon began to steal and pillage, though usually only what they required and small amounts of beris to get them by. He had also managed to grow as a fighter, winning several fights, and made a small name for himself. After a few public fights and thefts, he received the epithet "Sorcerer" and a small bounty. Trivia *B. T. Wellington was roughly inspired by the character John Wellington Wells in Gilbert and Sullivan's opera, The Sorcerer. For a sample visit www.youtube.com. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Scientist Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Human Category:Knife User Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Galcion Category:Former Enemy Category:Crook Pirate